Mi ange mi demon
by mini-mae
Summary: elle est un démon, il est un ange...tout était prévu...sauf l'instant de leur rencontre


Mi ange – Mi démon  
  
Genre : HP / HG !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ah oui !! ) OOC POV ChtiteS lemonS (peut etre...)  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Niark niark niark ceci est ma premiere fic ... et oui ! Sinon je dis merci a monsieur LEVY ( oui merci bcp bcp vous me donner de l' inspiration ! ) . Imaginer que Harry potter n'ai jamais détruit Voldemort qu'il soit a beauxbatons et qu'Hermione est a Durmstrang... En italique c'est les pensés a et ossi gro gro ziboux a hana to yumé/jessica  
  
Disclamer : ...m'appartiens pô... et m'obliger pas a répéter  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Défi  
  
POV de ... surprise  
  
« Eh merde je suis en retard !!!! elle est ou cte put... de salle ?! Ah la voila ! « Je fit irruption dans une salle de classe preske vide . Les bureaux avaient été disposé en rond, au millieu d'eux tronait un homme tout de noir vetu portant une capuche qui masquait entierement son visage . V : AH vous voila vous ! C'est pas trop tôt ! prononca l'homme a coté de l'encapuchonné  
  
HG : desolé mais ta geule connard  
  
V : Monsieur Malfoy, continua l'autre bouffon, permettez moi de vous présentez mlle Hermione Granger, notre meilleur recrue...  
  
HG : Enchanté de faire votre conaissance, repliqu'ai-je aussitôt  
  
L'autre me foudroya du regard  
  
LM : Alors c'est vous la fameuse « tueuse » me demanda l'encapuchonné  
  
HG : Pour vous servir...  
  
Petite pointe d'ironie mal dissimulé  
  
LM : et a quoi devez vous ce surnom   
  
HG : a des petites mésaventures qui se sont tres mal terminé ... pour celui d'en face cru-je bon précisé  
  
LM : Je vois  
  
HG : Ben pas moi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Mister malfoy ?  
  
L'autre cretin me jeta un de c'est regard... et l'encapuchonné me sourit gentillement  
  
LM : J'ai une mission si vous l'acceptez ...Encore un fanatique des séries moldues  
  
HG : Vous avez trop regardé mission impossible vous !  
  
LM : Pardon ?  
  
HG : Laissez tomber . Vous n'êtes jamais allé chez les moldus ?  
  
LM : Non et je prefere m'en préserver .Je disais donc que j'ai une mission pour vous . Voldemort et Dumbledore ayant décidé d'en finir, ils se sont lancés un dernier défi...  
  
HG : Et en quoi cela me concerne ?  
  
LM : J'y viens . Chacune des parties devra trouver son représentant dans une école étrangere et le transférer a Poudlard .Le but étant d'amener le maximum d'éleve dans notre camp.  
  
HG :Ah d'accord ! Mais pourquoi Poudlard ? C'est sous la direction de vieux grincheux non ?  
  
LM : Oui mais... disons qu'il y a beaucoup de partisan de Voldemort  
  
HG : Donc ?  
  
LM : Notre seigneur a cru bon vous recruter ,d'apres Mr Vladimir, vos capacités dépassent toute imagination et vous avez été formé des votre plus jeune age a l'art de ... comment dire ... de la séduction  
  
HG : Hum... Si je comprends bien... je serais votre représentante  
  
LM : En effet et on ne saurai trouvé mieux !  
  
HG : J'ai le choix ?  
  
LM : Pas vraiment  
  
HG : C'était juste pour savoir  
  
LM : Vous partirez demain matin, je viendrais vous chercher .Vous aurez deux mois pour arriver a vos fins ... employez les manieres qui vous plairont vous aurez crédit illimité  
  
HG : OK  
  
Je m'apprête a partir et l'encapuchonné me sors :  
  
LM : Une derniere chose, Miss Granger...  
  
HG : Oui ?  
  
LM : Enmener des vêtements légers il fait chaud en Angleterre Vicieux mais sympa  
  
HG : Il fait chaud ? En Angleterre ?  
  
LM : Vous savez le réchauffement de la planete est un problème qui nous concerne tous ! C'est ton cul qui est chaud , pas la planete !  
  
HG : moui  
  
Et je sortit ,enfin , de cette piece avec, en prime un jolie claquage de porte ! LA CLASSE !!!!!! Deux mois au frais de la princesse ! Ca va etre dement !!!!! Je file directe au dortoir faire mes valises , alors que vais-je enmener ??? mon ensemble noir , 11 debardeurs , 5 dos nus , 3 baggy , 4 jeans , 8 jupes... il fo ke je me réaprovisionne en string , au passage , mes vans mes doc' mes bottes mes talons ... quoi d'autre ? Ah j'allais oublier mes robes ! Mais au fait y'a des beaux mecs la ba ?  
  
Voila c fini !!!! s'il vous plait une chtite review pleasssseeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon sinon gros bizous a tt les latinistes de la terre entiere et meme de l'univers entier y'en a bien d'otre que moi ki « etudit » c'te putin de matiere ah la con !!!!! Bon , bizous a tt le monde je vais plancher sur le 2eme chapitre ! 


End file.
